Belief Is Like an Ice Cream Cone
by MewWitch
Summary: One day two boys with ice at their fingertips meet. They decide to seal their newfound friendship with ice cream. Inspired by image by JUSTM3H over on Tumblr.


**Belief Is Like an Ice Cream Cone**

**A Rise of the Guardians & Danny Phantom Crossover**

**by MewWitch**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be inferred. No profit is being made**

* * *

The Fenton boy had always been a little bit odd. The whole family was to be honest. Even the girl could be slightly disconcerting with her constant need to psycho-analyzing all the people around her. So it wasn't really that shocking for the citizens of Amity Park to see him walking down the street talking to thin air.

"So then Sam tosses the PDA up into the first birds nest she could find, and _then_ rather than help Tuck get it down, she just stood there and counted each of his 'pull ups'." He started laughing, as he continued along the sidewalk, head tilted up slightly to focus on the area just above and next to his head.

It was weird as hell, sure. But they'd come to expect this kind of thing from the Fenton family in general. Danny Fenton especially.

Honestly, the number of situation that boy had be found in were too numerous to count.

"No, I'm not kidding!...I was a little busy at the time, but Sam wouldn't lie about something like that. She enjoys those kinds of things _waaay_ too much to make something like that up. Besides, Tuck has the Hospital bill from the injuries the bird made to his hands to back it up."

The boy came to a stop in front of his apparent destination, a little ice cream cart that could normally be found parked right inside the entrance to the Amity Park park. He waited patiently at the end of the small line behind two mothers and their kids. He continued his one sided conversation, ignoring the looks he drew.

"No big, it's my treat. I don't mind...Well if you insist, you can pay me back sometime with a snow day when I haven't had time to study for a test." The people ahead of him paid for their purchases and hurried off, avoiding eye contact with the local weirdness magnet.

"Hmm...what do you like?...Seriously? _Never?!_" He suddenly put his hands up defensively, a panic look on his face. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that! I'm just surprised! All things considered, what with you know..well, you being who you are..."

Just as quickly as he'd become alarmed, Danny calmed down again, smiling. "No hard feelings then?...Great!"

He turned back towards the cart studying the menu with a renewed scrutiny. Danny _hmm'd_ a bit, arms crossed, before appearing to come to a decision.

"Well, we should probably start you off with something simple. Don't want to overload your system on the more complicated flavors right at the beginning, best if we ease you into it." He nodded, straightening up and for the first time since walking up, acknowledged the vendor. "Right. I'll take two cones please, one with a scoop of bubble-gum and mint chip. The other plain chocolate and vanilla."

"That will be $9.43 with tax, young man." Alan Brundy owner and operator of Brundy's Ice Cream cart informed the teen as he scooped out his order. The boy dutifully handed over the money, switching out his bubble/mint chip combo to his right hand as he received his change.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking Danny." Of course Mr. Brundy knew his name, everyone in town knew each of the Fenton's by name, even if it was by association only. "Do you plan on eating all this ice cream by yourself? I know you're a growing boy, but this seems a bit much, don't you think?"

Danny chuckled slightly. He took the chocolate and vanilla cone from the elderly man as he answered. "It's not all for me, Sir. This one's for my new friend Jack."

"Jack, huh? I don't think I've seen him around."

"You wouldn't Mr. Brundy. Jack's one of those spirits that can't be seen by adults."

"Ah," The businessman nodded in understanding. "So he's like that Pirate boy that came through town a couple of years back? The one that only kids could see?"

"Sort of, and Youngblood can be a Cowboy too, depending on his mood. Nah, Jack Frost can only be seen by people who believe in him, which usually means kids. Adults have a harder time keeping their minds open."

That would make a sort of sense. In a roundabout way, at least. There was a theory circulating amongst the town's people where some believed that the boy was in fact in possession of a sixth sense of some kind. There were even those who suspected the boy was partially responsible for the paranormal activity in the area, his gift unintentionally drawing in spirits around the town.

And if that was in fact true, then who was Mr. Brundy to disbelieve Danny when he said there was an invisible being accompanying him.

Mr. Brundy shook his head, appreciating the surprising wisdom of youth. "Well that's a real shame, now. If there's one thing this world needs a little bit more of, it's belief."

Danny agreed with him, "Too true, Sir. Too true. Thank you for the ice cream cones, Mr. Brundy."

"You're welcome Danny. I hope you and Jack enjoy them."

"We will, Sir."

It was with a smile that the peddler of frozen treats waved goodbye to one of his favorite customers.

And if he just so happened to catch a glimpse of a floating pale-haired boy with a stick taking a chocolate and vanilla double scoop ice cream cone as it was handed to him by the youngest of the Fenton clan...

Well that was his little secret.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ok so this was inspired by a picture I bought last weekend at ConnectiCon. It was just the sweetest little thing, Danny Fenton giving Jack Frost an ice cream cone. Of course I immediatly started thinking up a story to go with it. I told the artist and asked her if she wouldn't mind if wrote about it and used the picture. She was all for it, and just asked that I send her a link as well as give the proper credit. **

**I used a cropped down version of it as the Cover image for this story.**

**The original picture, as well as the artist can be found on her Tumblr account, her username is JUSTM3H. Go check her out!**

**Also, I'm thinking of turning this into a two-shot, with the other chapter being from Jack's point of view. Do you guys think I should, or is this fine just the way it is?**


End file.
